Greensboro, Georgia
Greensboro is a city in and the county seat of Greene County, Georgia. The population of the city is 3,359. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 56.30% Black or African American (1,891) 24.23% White (814) 17.92% Hispanic or Latino (602) 1.55% Other (52) 37.7% (1,266) of Greensboro residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Greensboro has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.13 murders a year. Pokemon See the Greene County page for more info. Fun facts * Greensboro benefited greatly from the try-anything attitude of the New Deal years. The offices of the Greene County Civilian Conservation Corps and Works Progress Administration were located in the city. The roads to and from Greensboro became more heavily traveled by farmers looking to pick up checks from the Agricultural Adjustment Administration or to get information on the latest programs being offered by the federal government. The town's merchants undoubtedly weathered the Great Depression much better because of the money pumped into the local economy. As in the rest of the South, the federal largesse was not distributed equally. Despite Greene County's majority black population, relief mostly benefited its white residents, with those in Greensboro disproportionately assisted. ** Whatever temporary relief New Deal programs may have provided, Greensboro and Greene County could not truly prosper until there were enough industrial jobs to absorb the surplus agricultural population. Following the lead of the rest of the South in the early twentieth century, the county attempted to entice industry to the area through its Greene County Development Company. Greensboro recorded its first such success in 1899, when the Mary-Leila Cotton Mill opened. World War II (1941-45) proved a boon to the cotton mill, though it would achieve a certain amount of adverse notoriety when its workers went on strike for higher wages in 1941. ** The number of farms and farm workers continued to decline in the aftermath of the war. Greensboro struggled to provide enough jobs for those who no longer wanted to farm or, having been pushed off the land, no longer could. In 1974 the town could claim some 918 manufacturing jobs (most of these in the garment industry) at a time when its population was 2,583 and that of the county as a whole stood at roughly 10,000. Today Greensboro and the surrounding area lag behind state and national averages in such areas as poverty and education. The industrial jobs offered in years past by large-scale operations, which could often provide an entree for workers into the middle class, have largely evaporated, and the city still struggles to attract much-needed jobs to the area. Greensboro's largest employers provide service-sector jobs catering to the well-to-do who come to live or vacation on the shores of Lake Oconee. * Greensboro is the birthplace of blues musician Sonny Terry. * There's not many amenities to find in Greensboro. It has a Home Depot, dollar stores, Greene County Regional Airport, electric showers, a sports complex, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of public battle fields, a few hotels/motels, a few fast food places, Los Torres Mexican Grill, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, Fred's, an antique mall, Oconee Brewing Company, Holcomb's Bar B Que, The Yesterday Cafe, a few RV parks, and not much else. Category:Georgia Cities